


Lands of Legeria

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Catgirl, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Elf/Catgirl, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Coming Inside, Female-Centric, Kinky Queen, Lesbian Cumming Inside, Lesbian Sex, Lotsa Lesbians, Maid/Queen, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Female, Sex and Adventure, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: The Usnates--the country of tailless, round eared, tall humanoids--have recently named themselves the only true human, and outlawed the "lesser" races of dwarves, elves, mermaids, felions, dragians, and any of their guardian gods, while they dismissed their own pantheon and worshiped their Emperor Ogleo, a man well versed in magic, who vowed to wipe the other people from the face of the world by invading Celestia and obliterating the gods that lived there.Already he sealed his people's gods in the Ebonheart Tower, and their oracles with them, his next plan is to invade and burn Elfrin Kingdom.





	1. The Elvin Queen and the Felion Maid: Part I

**Author's Note:**

> So, I basically got inspired by Arthurian legends, Robin Hood things, Greek mythology (Gorgons, demigods, gods fighting other gods, Athena flying over Athe Goddess of Love, delivering to Aphrodite an in-flight, hella tight bust buster of a squeeze?), mermaids, and catgirls. Thanks every fantasy world ever, you contributed to ruining my life. XD  
> Also, there's liable to be lemons all over, so watch your step, the first chapter's got a steamy doozy from the get-go, but not every chapter will have sex...I mean, probably not?

The heiress of the Elfrin Kingdom stared out the window of her mother's room, the queen laying ill in bed. Lightning lit the room for the twentieth time, she was used to it by now, or too tired to care, she didn't know which, though it was likely a bit of both.

"The oracle," her mother wheezed, "said that...the sibling of the princess of our land is our only hope...that the warrior would go on to lead a great army...my daughter, and the enemy will arrive by the time the month end-"

"No...no, it's so messed up," Leanne turned around, eyebrows twitching, "the only suitors are all greedy bastards, they'll break all sorts of traditions, I even heard one of them saying he'd make himself king...!"

"Sweetheart...I won't let them take the throne, I promise, I'm sure they're all guilty of something...our relationship wouldn't last long." the queen assured.

Leanne turned around, furious, "That's even worse, you'd have to sleep with a man you don't even love, knowing he's plotting, knowing...you'll have to have him executed...why can't we just find some random drunkard instead, wait until he sobers up and turn him loose after?"

"Because...there's a certain amount of ceremony involved." the queen coughed.

"Well, can we at least wait until you're better? No man's getting on this floor while your sick."

"This sickness isn't fatal, just a pain...you need rest yourself, and I'm sure Sakura's drawn your bath already." the queen smiled brightly and Leanne nodded. The felion maid was like a mother to Leanne when the queen was busy, and treated Leanne as though she was her own child, of course the bath would be ready by now. Suddenly she had an idea.

"I'll send her to care for you, I'll survive dressing myself somehow." Leanne assured.

"Hmm, very well...you may send her, but don't expect me to keep her from you long."

"No, Mother, she's staying, if I have to lock her in here with you." Leanne frowned gravely and waited for her mother to give a lazy nod before smiling and leaving, "Excellent, good night, Mother."

"Goodnight, Leanne." Queen Elise closed her eyes and waited for the soft footsteps that belonged to the catgirl to make their way up the hall and into her room. Sakura had already removed the key from the slot and shut the door back before the queen could blink, "Hello, Sakura."

"Milady." Sakura curtsied before walking into the closet, presumably to gather the clothes for the next day.

"You know this is too much, Sakura, just babysit me, you're Leanne's maid, not mine."

"You're still my queen, though." Sakura informed from the closet.

"Well, I can't sleep with you bustling about in there." the queen yawned, shuddering from the cold.

"Should I wait until you go to sleep?" Sakura inquired, sticking her head out of the closet.

"You should slow down, maybe head to your room or-" the queen fell silent as the maid stepped forward, wanting to say something.

"I-if I may, I want to watch over you, I-I really admire you, I know what you're planning, too...and before you're even well again," Sakura sat on the edge of the queen's bed and sighed, "please don't...if we have to bat back the Usnates because you arranged to stay the night with Baron Whatshisname, then...well...that's just so unfair to say we won't win otherwise! Our army's not exactly weak, and if we all work together, then the Usnates will ultimately fall!"

"Sakura-" the queen winced as the purple eyed felion turned to her, eyes wet and red from crying, "I just want my daughter to have a peaceful life, and if we fail, the child I bear will guide us, we could beat back the victors and-"

"Please, j-just rest," Sakura stammered, looking away sadly, "and please promise that you'll wait until you're better."

"Sakura, it's at least the hundred thousandth time I've had to tell you or Leanne, but the healers said I just had to cope with this case of frostbreath until my body killed it...no one dies from the frostbreath anymore." Elise sat up and hummed, "You're...upset for your queen?" she leaned forward, somewhat more to the edge of the bed.

"I-it's not just that, I look up to you, and-" Sakura fell silent as the queen took her hand, staring up at the maid, "if I may say, there are times I've felt as though I'd call us friends."

"I believe we are friends, Sakura, but I'm not crazy, delusional...incapable of handling the burdens of being queen, I know what must be done, but I also know that it's not what I want...I'm glad I never told you how fond I truly was of your company, when you held Leanne in that couch by the mantle...I must admit, I felt fondly of you then...and now I'm telling you...I have always wanted to wrap my arms around you, undress you...I wish we met when I wasn't yet betrothed, then I would have caused quite a scandal." the queen smiled and started to lean back as the felion stared at her, shocked by everything she heard, but it was her turn for a surprise when Sakura leaned forward, slowly brushing her lips against Elise's.

"If you think that'd run me off then or now you're wrong," Sakura breathed, feeling bold, "and it was all I could do to keep from staring at you all this time, wanting you all this time, not wanting to let it show!"

"S-Sakura...I...didn't know."

"Of course not, but you do now, so we can...we can tell each other tonight everything we ever wanted to say back then-"

"Sakura, no..." the queen backed up, swallowing as she looked up at the young woman, "first off, I'm considerably older-"

"Considerably young, too, though, you have forty years on me, but you're still young! It's perfect...we actually could grow old together..." Sakura brought eyes to Elise', a whimper escaped her throat before she spoke again, "Were you just saying stuff because you wanted me to leave? I-I'm sorry I kissed you, I-"

"I...never," Elise chewed her lip as she held Sakura's arm, "would have believed if someone told me...that one day I'd be able to...express myself to someone like you, the way I did...I meant every word...but can we really say I'm in love with you, I barely know you, you're...you deserve a more stable relationship-"

"I want you, though...I-I, that is...t-to be in you--I, to be in one with you, I mean!"

Elise smirked at the nervous felion and sighed, "Well, I'm not above saying I want to be in you, but if you want to start off slow-"

"I just want time," Sakura squeezed her eyes close before looking into Elise's eyes, "I want to get lost in the moment with you."

Elise lay down and patted the space beside her, "It's going to be a long night, Saky, I have so much I want to say."

Sakura nodded, appreciative of her nickname, and lay next to her queen, who held her close and told her in whispers how she wished time could stop for them, how she loved her, how she was glad that she helped raise her daughter, because it made her feel closer to her now, and Sakura replied, barely louder than Elise, who giggled when the felion was interrupted by hiccups. When they fell silent Elise stroked Sakura's arm and side, kissing the shoulder of her uniform, carefully pulling it aside to kiss the same place, though this time her upper lip found some skin. She paused and listened happily to the felion's soft purrs, and started to lay down when Sakura sat up again, "What is it?"

"Nothing, just...I hate what I'm doing to you," Elise whispered, "you know this...us...it isn't certain to last long."

"Neither is life." Sakura whispered bitterly, "But I'm willing to milk it for all it's worth."

"You...should...find someone a bit...closer in age, who isn't royalty, because...we have to be fully dedicated-"

"Please...no more talk of responsibilities...let me suffer reality when reality's kicking me in the gut...I'll worry about the bruises of tomorrow once I receive them, but this... _right now_ is what I want."

"Stubborn as ever...I'm scared to even kiss you right now...because I know this will hurt you later, when we can't be together again."

"I won't regret it, I regret letting so many years pass..." Sakura pecked the queen's shoulder, crossing her legs and sliding back, her tail whipping through the air excitedly as she traveled the length of the queen's arm with her lips, slowly moving forward to kiss across her stomach, sighing deeply as she took deep breaths of the cotton fabric. Sakura gazed up, feral pupils shifted into narrow slits, "Hm, Elise, can I...um, I-I mean-"

Elise smiled as Sakura's pupils shifted back to normal and chuckled at the difference in Sakura's approach as she quickly grew nervous again, "It's okay...Saky...you're not to behave like a maid, or an acquaintance, treat me like you would if I wasn't royal, if I was your lover and best friend."

"W-well...I'm sorry, I just got worried, is all...that I would ask for too much if I...um, t-this?" Sakura timidly ran her hand over Elise's forearm, up her stomach, and collected a wrinkle between her thumb and forefinger, slowly drawing it away.

"Hehee, we'll be here all night at that pace." Elise teased, sliding Sakura's hand to her thigh, where the maid bunched up the gown and slid it up. She giggled in delight as the felion's eyes shifted again, a low purr rumbling in her throat, followed by a light gasp as Elise's breasts bounced out of the nightclothes, "Help me out of my smallclothes?"

"A-of course..." Sakura panted, before she slid them down and dropped them off the bed, burying her face in the crook of Elise's neck, breathing in her scent as she peppered kisses on the soft skin, "I love you, Elise," Sakura breathed, happy to say those words aloud, feeling as though a weight had been lifted, "I love you, I love you and I can't believe I'm actually...I'm actually saying it, we're here...y-you're...you're so beautiful!"

Elise smiled as the felion squeezed her tightly, and patted Sakura's back, "I know...it's a little overwhelming, isn't it?"

"Y-yes...but I want...I want you to undress me too, now." Sakura averted her eyes shyly, blushing deep crimson as the queen started to lift her outfit up. Sakura was strangely thrilled as Elise lay her down, taking outfit apart until she was completely exposed, some of it was excitement, but somehow worried, too, the future did scare her, more than she let on, a credit to how much she wanted this.

Elise smiled as she dropped Sakura's undergarments over the side of the bed, careful that they landed on hers, then let her hands wander Sakura's skin for a brief moment, "I wish we could just lay here, completely exposed all the time...just the two of us."

"W-well, there's Lady Le-I...y-your...um, o- _our_ daughter." Sakura blushed as she suggested the words, relieved when Elise smiled approvingly.

Elise leaned over her, gently rubbing through her violet locks, caressing her ears, "You want to have a baby with me for real, this time?" Elise teased.

"U-uh-huh, if we could, I would..." Sakura swallowed and guided Elise down for a kiss, thrilled at the sensation of Elise' tongue sliding between her lips. Sakura hooked her leg around the queen and struggled to breath through her nose, trying to keep Elise attached to her at the lips. Elise suddenly pulled away, wheezing deeply before falling next to Sakura, "H-hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just rather weak," Elise pulled Sakura's shoulders until her lips gathered the skin of Sakura's neck, earning several low whines from her lover.

"E-Elise, maybe we shouldn't, if you're not well-"

"Look...I just don't need to run out of breath again, as long as I breath slowly and deeply I'm fine." Elise assured, rolling Sakura onto her back, holding the younger woman by the shoulders, pressing her lips into her clavicle, licking intensely as she traveled down to Sakura's breasts, "You're so beautiful, Saky...if we both make it to our hundreds, I'll still never be able to tell you how much I love you."

"Elise..." Sakura breathed, gasping whenever Elise sucked her nipples, "oh, Elise!"

"I wish you'd been the one to take my virginity." Elise whispered, "You mean so much more to me than anyone who's courted me, or anyone I wished could have courted me."

"Elise..." Sakura whispered, lightly ruffling the older woman's hair, "this is _our_ first time, that's the main thing."

"I knew you were sentimental, but this just keeps getting better and better." Elise teased, kissing down to Sakura's stomach, exciting the felion beyond what her expectations, getting pushed further down as a result, surprised when Sakura yelped at the contact between the queen's lips and Sakura's wetness, "Sorry...you okay?"

"U-uh-huh, that was just...I didn't think it'd...I didn't know what to think, i-it was like electricity!" Sakura panted, tensing as Elise leaned down, nodding when Elise paused to give an inquiring gaze, hissing as an overwhelming sensation sent her hips lifting into Elise's mouth, her muscles tense as Elise lapped at her moist heat, "Aaah...Elise...!"

"Is this okay, Sakura?" Elise inquired, pulling away from Sakura's slit, climbing over her, "You are enjoying yourself? If you're uncomfortable, or-"

"This is...so...so magical." Sakura panted, blushing, "your tongue felt so warm...b-but, I was wondering if you'd...use your fingers?"

Elise smiled and ran her hands up and down Sakura's side, "Would you like me to kiss you...taste yourself on my tongue?"

"Yes," Sakura breathed, groaning as Elise and her own taste filled her mouth, trying to take it all in before Elise broke the kiss.

"Sakura...I'm going to go in, now." Elise informed, sliding her hand down, "We can always just take a break-"

"I know." Sakura nodded, sliding her arms around Elise's back, "But I want to keep going."

Elise nodded and pressed the back of her fingers gently into Sakura's labia as she sunk her middle inside her vagina, "Just...tell me if you need to stop."

Sakura pulled herself up, resting her forehead against Elise's shoulder as her vagina stretched with the length of the finger inside her. She shifted her hips, trying to make the process less uncomfortable, and finally relaxed when Elise stopped going deeper, "That everything?"

"Mhm, you okay?" Elise stroked Sakura's shoulder as the felion laid back down, ears pulled don as she fell onto the pillows behind her.

"Yeah...u-um, so, what now?"

"Well, if you're ready for me to start moving...it should be more comfortable this time." Elise knitted her brows and caressed Sakura's cheek, sweeping a tear off the young woman's skin, "There's  more ways than one to do this, I could just rub you down there, or..."

"I'm ready." Sakura nodded, eyes going wide as Elise drew back her finger, burying her head in the pillows when Elise--all but her fingertip outside of Sakura's vagina--slid back in again.

"A little faster next time?" Elise suggested, to which the catgirl agreed.

After a few cycles, Elise was finally comfortable enough in her ministrations to slide her hand and lips over Sakura's breasts, sucking and squeezing at the two soft mounds, her lips steadily traveling up to suck, lick, and kiss the skin the girl's throat, "Oh, ah...E-Elise, oh, oh, oh...!"

"You need to stop?" Elise inquired.

"N-no, it's just...I don't know...it's so intense, the words kinda...slipped out." Sakura admitted, face turning even redder than it had been.

"Oh..." Elise took notice off the steady rise and fall of the other woman's chest and stomach, and smiled fondly at the felion, "but you do...feel good?"

"Really good!" Sakura sighed, "B-but it feels like...some...sort of pressure..."

"It's alright, it just means that our little...adventure is about to reach it's climax." Elise kissed Sakura tenderly and tensed her finger, "Are you ready for an avalanche of pleasure?"

"I-I think so." Sakura slipped her lips around Elise's shoulder, purring as Elise moved inside her again, surprising her when she drew the felion away from her shoulder and filled Sakura's mouth with her tongue as her finger settled deep inside Sakura, massaging her ardently, until Sakura pulled away, eyes wide in excitement, glancing frantically down between them when Elise's eyes met hers, "Please, move in again, please!"

"Hmm, hold on, Sweetheart." Elise soothed, thumb brushing experimentally against Sakura's clitoris, growing more insistent as Sakura cried out, lifting herself to Elise's shoulder, arms and legs tense as Elise pushed her deeper into her own pleasureful flames.

"Ooh, Sakura...I can't wait to see the look on your face when you cum into my hand." Elise whispered, staring into her eyes expectantly as Sakura grunted and whined, waiting for whatever came next.

"Ohm...E-E-Elise...ah, o-oh! Elise!" Sakura took a deep breath and pressed her feet against the mattress, squeaking Elise's name as a burst of heat and pleasure shot through her, vision blurring as she drowned in the ocean of ecstasy Elise made for her, almost completely unaware of her nails clawing down Elise' back or her mouth pressed to Elise' shoulder, tongue licking at the skin before her teeth crushed down on it, moaning as she shook her hips against Elise' hand before deciding she was satisfied with the way the hand curved around her, barely holding her.

"Mh, that was even better than I expected." Elise murmured, slick hand brushing against her inner thigh, "I'll wash off and be right back."

"Hm..." Sakura let her eyes fall close as her breathing slowed, and listened to the queen's footsteps as she left the room, the running water, and returning footsteps, "I'm glad we got this chance."

"Me too," Elise kissed Sakura's cheek and bit her lip, acutely aware of her own fiery desires, "Sakura...c-could I...um, rub against you kneecap?"

"I'm not sure how clean it is, I was on the floor today, organizing Miss Le--o-our daughter's bookshelf, and despite stockings-" Sakura fell silent as Elise produced a cloth, impressed by the silent suggestion, "just make sure to clean it thoroughly first."

"I-I was going to give this to you to clean up with." Elise explained, cleaning all around her intended area "I just...seeing you like this has me...in an interesting situation."

"Hmm..." Sakura watched as Elise's slender form knelt over her outstretched knee, wrapped around to the inside of the knee, she raised it to press against her, rubbing slowly against the roughness of Sakura's knee, gasping at the continued contact, breathing heavily as she increased the pace, sighing as Sakura drew her knee away, "Elise, lay down."

Elise sighed as she fell into place next to Sakura, and moaned excitedly as Sakura licked her clavicle, worked her way down to Elise's breasts and pushed the queen onto her back. She continued kissing lower and lower until she made it to Elise's slit, and slipped her tongue along the skin, stopping when the queen breathed in, raspy, "Sakura...I'm fine, please..."

"I...w-we should wait-" Sakura twitched her ears at the queen's light tough, let her lover convince her to keep going, "At least...tell me if there's anyway to...finish this...quickly, the quicker the better."

"It just hurts to breath, it won't kill me," Elise frowned at her choice of words and sighed, "I apologize, and want you know, I respect that you don't want to cause any...undo discomfort, but it'll be so worth it..."

"I just...the way you sound..." Sakura squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head.

"I...I see, it was thoughtless for me to try to urge you on, I apologize." Elise reached for a blanket, when Sakura lay over her arm, and pulled the other over her.

"It's not your fault, I'm just...too damn sensitive to give you what you want...I just...freeze up when I hear you wheeze like that, I don't know how long I'll have to listen to you, and it hurts..."

"I can breath through my nose."

"But what about...w-when...you know-"

"My lungs won't hurt for very long...hey," the queen bit her lip as an idea came to mind, "um, if you lay down and hold up your legs for me...I-I mean, if you can handle it after...what I did earlier-"

"Try it." Sakura urged, nodding.

Elise bounced onto her knees and took a deep breath before lowering herself onto Sakura's patch of dried cum and blood, groaning as a jolt of pleasure spread across her wet vulva. She made slow, long thrusts against Sakura, biting her lip as she inquired if she could go faster. She squealed as she neared her peak, and from the way she trembled, it seemed Sakura was close, too. Elise paused and sighed when Sakura's hands wandered her stomach, sliding the back of her middle finger down to Elise's slit, searching for permission to enter that came in the form of Elise raising herself of Sakura, high enough that the felion's finger to slid in.

Elise groaned as Sakura followed her insistence for more speed, panting heavily as she gripped her lover's thighs, crying out quietly as her climax slowly approached, "A-ah, Sakura..."

"Elise, c-can you, um...I-I want to have your baby, and though I know I can't...when you, um...y-you know-" Sakura parted her lower lips, blushing and looking away, until she heard Elise's soft chuckle.

"I will...I'll reach between us and...I-I'll go inside you...but for now..." Elise rested Sakura's hands on her hips and started moving on her again, her breathing quickly picking up again, her trembling hand lifting to massage her sore chest. She squeezed her eyes close, gritting her teeth as she struggled to see this through. Her hand flew back down to rest near its sister on Sakura's thigh, inching lower and lower as Elise felt herself falling apart, "O-oh, Sakura, beautiful, o-oh, S-Saky...!"

Sakura watched intently as Elise suddenly slid her hands between them, she held onto Elise to keep her balanced, and whined in anticipation, thrilled at the concept of receiving Elise's seed. Sakura sighed dreamily as she felt Elise set her thumbs on either side of Sakura's slit and gingerly slid her folds aside, just before her first shudder. Sakura felt a wide smile grow on her face as Elise cried her name again and arched her back as she squirted. She thought her heart skipped a beat when she felt Elise spill her warmth inside her, rocking, eyes fluttering open and closed, reveling in her climax until she stood up, unhooked their legs, and knelt on the bed, panting as Sakura lowered her legs. Elise smiled when Sakura remarked, in awe, "E-Elise...you did it..."

"We did it." Elise said, smiling as she crawled over Sakura, hands sliding downward to cup Sakura's vulva.

"U-um, aren't you tired?"

"Exhausted, but aren't you close?" Elise returned, pausing for a reply.

"Y-yes...if you're sure you don't mind."

"I'm sure, I don't mind, my love." Elise promised, kissing Sakura tenderly on the lips.


	2. The Elvin Queen and Felion Maid: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter one here because it was getting way too long.

As the pair lay half awake in the early dawn, Sakura reviewed the hours just before, holding her lover tightly, "Are you okay, Elise?"

"Hm, still a little sore," the queen smiled reassuringly at the panicked maid, "not my chest, dear...somewhere else a bit lower...ah, hmm..."

"What is it?" Sakura inquired, eyes lazily opening, before bolting upright, "Are you okay?"

"Yes...I want you," Elise admitted, blushing, "I tried not to think about...where I was sore...I want nothing more right now that to give you the royal treatment."

"O-oh...um, but Leanne will--oh, I need to get her bath ready," Sakura sat up, clenching her fists, "I'm probably behind on breakfast, too!"

Elise giggled and drew Sakura back down, "Let's sleep in," she whispered, "we can just be lazy and take our time...besides, Leanne mentioned yesterday about going to temple, her bodyguard will have breakfast already prepared, she's _almost_ as diligent as you."

"Oh...I fear she's even more diligent, Leanne told me her plans...I forgot...and I was also ordered to stay here with you."

"In your defense, it's not a holiday." Elise soothed, pulling the felion into her arms, "But it is our day."

Sakura hummed her agreement and nuzzled Elise's neck, before realizing something, "When does your maid usually bring in breakfast?"

"Oh, right, you should get dressed, she should be hear any minute!" Elise took the nightgown Sakura gave her and watched as the felion grabbed her stockings, "Just...stuff everything under the bed, take your stockings, shoes, dress, and bonnet, hurry."

"Right." Sakura nodded and ran away with most of her clothes, her sensitive ears could hear a set of squeaky wheels, she hastily puled on her stockings, dancing into her shoes and adjusting her maid's bonnet as she entered the room.

"What about this smell?" Sakura didn't realize it before, but there was certainly an unfamiliar scent in the room, "She's a felion too, right? S-She'll smell...what we did last night, you know how people feel about this sort of thing...! Here, to the ba-" Sakura knelt between the queen's legs to start pulling the gown down completely around the queen, as the woman's body--from stomach down--was bare, when a strong odor hit her nostrils. Glancing down, she found the queen had both legs up to hold up the blankets, a stream of urine shot out from between them. Her eyes went back to Elise's blushing face, bewildered at the queen's plan, "Is this really necessary?"

"She won't be able to smell anything over this." Elise remarked, shocked when Sakura leaned forward to to sniff the soiled fabric, "Was that necessary?"

"Have to make sure it's foolproof."

"Sorry about putting you through that, then." Elise apologized, pulling the blankets up, "But accidents happen, and I had a lot to drink last night...plus that medicine had all kinds of herbs to aid in falling asleep."

"How you resisted said medicine for two hours straight-"

"Gayest two hours of my life." Elise smirked.

"I meant-" Sakura began to comment on how late Elise kept her up, tugging down in a futile attempt to keep a cool draft from chilling her warm, wet skin, when the maid knocked on the door before entering, "Ah, breakfast." Sakura smiled, pressing her legs together uncomfortably, "It seems as though I'll need to draw Her Majesty a bath after you leave, she had an, uh, accident...a lot of fluids last night, and, uh...that medicine she took, to help her sleep-"

"Ah, that's quite alright." the other nodded to Sakura, slightly crinkling her nose as she smelled what Sakura referred to, before leaving a basket that smelled of lavender on the floor by the queen's bookshelf, "I heard you were to be taking care of her here, so I'll be able to do the laundry, and I thought, since you'd be here, it would be prudent to bring your dressing gown and a fresh change of clothes?"

"Thank you, Miss Mit'ahns." Sakura nodded appreciatively, "I'll help Elise to the bath while you're out-"

"Why don't you help me bathe?" Elise suggested, turning away to hide a twinkle in her eye before the other maid turned around to nod approvingly, "And you could do with a bath yourself, I'm sure you don't want to leave my side for longer than necessary, and certainly Miss Mit'ahns has a few ideas on how to spend her free time, and the bath's more than large enough for us both."

"I...I could just clean off with a cloth-" Sakura began, when the other maid hummed thoughtfully.

"But you've known her longer than anyone, Sakura, besides, she trusted you enough to put Lady Leanne in your care when Sir Bestron betrayed her and their marriage vows and left her with suddenly ten times the work anyone should have to handle alone, surely you can allow her to coax you into dropping all those rules and formalities she detests so fondly." Mit'ahns chirpily stated, in an unabashedly matter-of-factually manner, happy that the queen often referred to herself among a few choice staff members that she often felt very inspired and whimsical.

"Um, I suppose so." Sakura sighed, blushing, "I'll drop the clothes down the chute in a bit, okay? In the meantime, I should dress the bed in some alternate bed sheets."

"So...Your Grace, is it possible that I have a few hours before getting to the laundry, and if so, might Master Chef Marzy and I have time for a picnic?" Mit'ahn's eyes widened as she began to stammer out more details, "Just to the hill south of the castle."

"Of course, have a great time." Elise replied. Mit'ahns nodded before giving the queen curtsy and hurrying out to begin her brief vacation, "Hear that, you don't even have to get the bed ready just yet!"

Sakura blushed as the queen beckoned her over, and felt her soft lips against her own, her tongue hesitated before accepting the parted lips as an invitation, but when she did, she bent over and pressed the queen gently but insistently into the bed. She opened her eyes and slipped her tongue out of Elise's mouth as she heard a muffled giggle, "What is it?"

"Hm, nothing...I was just...always curious," the queen sighed, "about how where the tail met the body looked."

Sakura followed the queen's eyes and straightened her back in shock as she noticed the mirror in the corner, "W-well...being in here makes me a bit uncomfortable, can we-"

"Yes..." Elise bit her lip, anticipation dripping from her voice.

Sakura escorted the queen into the bath, curious but hesitant to ask why the queen brought a pillow with her. She soon found out as Elise stepped into the tub and rested the soft, firm item on the wall of the tub where the bottles of shampoo and conditioner sat, and lay on it, then extended her foot to pinch Sakura's skirt between toes, tugging lightly and holding out her arms. Sakura swallowed as she stepped towards the tub and gasped, "I-I have to grab the breakfast!"

"Well...we should eat first, but after...?" Elise inquired, before coughing.

"O-Of course..." Sakura felt her pupils shift into slits as she hurried back to the queen's bedroom, tail twitching in anticipation.

"Hmm, that looks delicious," Elise smiled at the felion, "and it looks like enough for both of us..."

Sakura bit her lip, smiling at the thought, "I'll have to set this here." Sakura set the tray on an edge in the tub's wall that was literally built for breakfasts in bath.

At first Elise wanted to be cute and feed Sakura, and the felion returned the favor for a time, before Sakura eventually convinced the queen they could finish sooner if they fed themselves. Afterwards Sakura washed her hands and face, and helped Elise, who seemed rather fatigued despite having eaten, wash up as well.

"Are you sure you're alright, Elise?"

"Hm, just a little lazy, I suppose...I'm also feeling somewhat demanding...and rather improper." the elvish queen smiled and relocated the pillow, setting it in a curve of the tub and laying down, "Lay over me, Sakura, engulf me in your arms."

Sakura gasped as she lurched forward, pressed her lips into Elise's, trailed down, buried her lips and tongue into skin of the queen's neck, her hands wandered Elise's sides, slowly making their way to her lover's breasts. She cupped them before darting her tongue out at Elise's hardened nipples before the queen coaxed her into wrapping her lips around it. She listened to Elise's heavy breaths as her hand trailed down her stomach, and the slick sounds that came from below. She let her hot breath fall on the queen's neck as she delved inside her, somewhat surprised when the queen tugged at her outfit, specifically her back, and cried out ecstatically, "Hm, Sakura!" Elise moaned, raising a trembling leg and pushing Sakura down between her legs, her hands gripping her back through the clothes.

Sakura had barely sat back to relax after satisfying Elise, when the elf got onto her knees and positioned herself between Sakura's legs, "I just remembered that someone isn't wearing their small clothes." Elise teased, winning a smile and a shiver from Sakura, who leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Elise's shoulders, "Mhm...lay back, and hold up your leg."

Sakura bit her lip and followed Elise's instructions, ever holding on to her lover, eager to see what else Her Majesty had in mind, "O-oh!" Sakura gasped when Elise slid a hand down to cup her buttcheek, and whimpered quietly until the other hand came down to stroke her labia.

"Um...Sakura, if you don't want to try this...with my finger in your butt-"

"W-well...first thing first?" Sakura raised her hip to brush across across Elise' hand and took a deep breath, groaning in delight as Elise's right middle finger filled her, "Okay, u-um, I'm ready, for, uh...m-my butt..." Sakura stammered, red cheeked as she tried to explain. Elise nodded and gently pushed her left middle finger against Sakura's anal entrance, and continued slowly until her finger could go no further.

"I'm going to move in you now...is this okay, so far?"

"Y-yes..." Sakura shuddered, gnawing her bottom lip, leg quivering as she struggled to keep it up. Elise smiled and proceeded, leaning down to capture her lover's lips as she gently slid both fingers nearly out of and back into their respective places, tangling their tongues together, gasping fiercely as she wriggled her finger deeply embedded inside Sakura's anus, the one in her vagina stroking and massaging a differently textured spot while her thumb played with the catgirl's clit, until the felion moved away, her vision blurring as a heat steadily grew within below her stomach, threatening to break free as Sakura rested her head over Elise's shoulder, her hands traveling the queen's back as her lips and tongue caressed the elf's shoulder, panting deeply as she drew her legs back, resting her knees on Elise's hip, her hands clutching then queen tightly.

"When you cum, bite my shoulder if you feel like yelling, okay?"

"Y-yes!" Sakura yelped, moving her hips with Elise's fingers inside her until all the pent up heat inside her poured out. She raked the elf's back repeatedly as she writhed in pleasure beneath her, her body squeezing Elise's fingers out of her as she bit Elise's shoulder as instructed, panting out her name after taking a breath, and biting again.

Elise watched the catgirl take a calming gasp, still shuddering, but not quite as fiercely, "All done?"

"Yeah."

"Time for our bath then, but first...can I cum once more?"

"Want my clothes?"

"Yes, please."

Elise washed her hands and Sakura helped her into her maid clothes and let Sakura sit her on her knees, "If you need to get off me, tell me." Sakura murmured, getting around behind Elise and sliding under her.

Sakura smiled up at Elise and began licking at the queen's entrance, sliding her tongue inside the queen, pulling deep moans from her lover as she moved her tongue in Elise, "Oh, Sakura, ah...yes!" Elise pet Sakura head, scratching her ears with her right hand, her left elbow resting on the tub, Sakura pulling her down on her mouth by the hips, pressing her mouth roughly around the queen, slurping until she trembled, released inside Sakura's mouth, now satisfied to soak in the tub with her lover.

 

After a long, warm bath, the pair went out to the garden and Elise lay Sakura on her lap, scratching gently behind her ears as they rested under a tree together, the Valkyrie Knights Captain Sigrun flying overhead, wary of any movement below the hillside away from the castle or towards the castle, she was acutely aware of any possible threats within the castle.

"Hmm, Elise," Sakura purred, "this was fun in the bath, but...my ears are very sensitive, and they're...affecting things elsewhere."

"Ah, my apologies, my princess." Elise smiled, sagging her shoulders as a sudden bout of fatigue struck her.

"Elise, are you feeling alright?" Sakura sat up and caressed Elise's cheeks.

The queen nodded and sighed, "I'm just so tired."

"Is it...because of all we did today?" Sakura asked sadly.

"No, not at all...this happens sometimes...I'm sure I just need more iron-rich foods, perhaps we'll have a nice beef stew tonight...if being sick wasn't enough."

"Perhaps we've strayed too far from the castle, I'll carry you back." Sakura stood up and bent forward, but the queen raised a hand, smiling affectionately.

"You shouldn't have to...you're frame is so...delicate, it feels criminal to make you carry me."

Sakura felt her face warm up and turned away from Elise, slightly embarrassed, "You don't need to worry...but if you'd like, we can walk with our shoulders together...in case you fall, I could catch you."

"As you wish, Sakura."

 

Sakura waited until the nurses had all gone before jumping into bed with Elise and crying into her shoulders, "I knew I should have carried you to begin with!"

"Saky...it's not you fault frostbreath can often be...violent." Elise sat up and rolled Sakura over to lay in her arms, cradled her, "My body simply thought the legs were frozen and I fell...if anything, it's my fault I gave in to my desires for you."

"It's my fault I went along with you." Sakura whispered.

"Maybe we should limit me to just once per day until I get better." Elise offered.

"Hm...maybe." Sakura closed her eyes, comfortable in Elise's arms.

"But we can definitely get you to the point where you can handle more than two a day." Elise remarked smoothly, lazily kissing Sakura's forehead in hopes to indicate she hadn't intended anything _immediate_ by that, but Sakura blushed and took a deep breath between her bit down lip, followed by a wanting groan, "Sakura?"

"U-um, s-sorry, I just-"

"That lit a fire in you anyways, huh?"

"Sorry, I know you didn't mean-" Sakura gasped, her eyes narrowing and a heavy purr spilling from her lips as Elise pulled her closer and rested a hand on her side.

"If you want this, Sweetheart, it's yours."

"B-but, no, you're tired, you should rest-"

"When I was told that as a child, I would bring my dolls to bed with me, and there my abilities to think, contemplate, narrate, act out scenarios--all in my head--grew strong...so disobeying orders to rest have often turned out for the best." Elise smiled at Sakura and giggled before laying down, sitting up when Sakura rested her hand on Elise's.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Hm, more than anything at the moment...do you want this?"

"Y-yes, I do, please..l-let me have it." Sakura fidgeted and Elise chuckled, ran her hands down Sakura's waist, over her skirt and down to her stockings, then back up away from the stockings and under Sakura's skirt, her arms flew around Elise as the elf's fingers passed over her underwear, tensing as Elise brought her hand up to run her hands over the maid's breasts, squeezing gently before kissing Sakura's cheek, and her lips when Sakura turned to face her. Elise brought her hand back down, kissing around Sakura's jaw as her hand slipped into her panties and cupped her hot wetness, the pads of her fingers pressing into the soft skin and pulling back firmly, but gently, then pushing forward, massaging her as Sakura's hot breath fell on the shell of her ear, "Please, i-inside me...go inside me."

"Your mouth or," Elise licked along Sakura's jaw and paused, her middle finger dragging a circular pattern around Sakura's entrance, "down here?"

"Both...tongue, finger, hm!" Sakura bit her lip and turned to Elise, parting her lips and legs, waiting for Elise to fill her; she wasn't waiting for long as that still unfamiliar heat rose and burned deep inside her, leg hovering over Elise's arms as her nails marked the queen's back. Sakura parted her legs and rocked her hips as she waited for the moment where Elise could coax out that flame inside her, burying her head into Elise's shoulder, nipping her shoulder through Elise's gown before sliding the fabric out of the bite, licking and sucking at it, biting down when her vision finally blurred. Sakura rested her head against Elise's shoulder, yelping her name as quietly as she could, holding onto Elise as if she would fall if she didn't, panting and gasping for air before falling limp.

Elise clutched the inside of Sakura's skirt to dry her hand off, cradling her spent lover in her arm. When her hand was dry, she rested it on Sakura's thigh, smiling lazily as Sakura opened her eyes, smiling fondly at the queen. Sakura lay next to Elise, holding her closely, "Asleep?"

"No, do you need...um, anything?" Sakura muttered.

"Not at all, just to know you're satisfied."

"I am...I feel so good right now."

"Could I interest you in a nap?

"Sure." Sakura grunted, starting to sit up when she found Elise was already reaching for the blankets.

"It's okay to be lazy some times, Sakura." Elise promised, kissing her forehead and wrapping her arms around the felion, "Goodnight."

"Night...even though it's noon..." Sakura smiled when she heard Elise chuckle, letting herself drift off not long after.

 

A week or so later found Sakura sitting uncomfortably on Elise's bed, watching the sleeping figure in the middle of the night, legs crossed, tail whipping about the air as she considered whether or not she should stir the elf, and how best to explain to her what was going on. She settled for a light kiss on Elise's cheek, and rubbed her shoulder when that didn't work, she took a deep breath as Elise lazily opened her eyes, smirking at Sakura, "Hey, what's up? Having dreams about...us?"

"U-uh-" Sakura took a breath and poked her fingers together.

"Was it a bad dream, c'mere, you can tell me anything that's bothering you, y'know?"

Sakura let Elise pull her into her arms, her own arms crossed over each other, pressed firmly into Elise. She felt her eyes grow hot before the first stinging tears rolled down, and she pulled her arms from between her and Elise and held her lover tightly, "I love you!"

"Oh, Sweetheart, I love you too...hey, I'm only for you, you know? I've given up on trying to fulfill the prophecy, if it's meant to happen-"

"I'm pregnant!" Sakura sobbed, holding on as tightly to Elise as she could, crying as she awaited Elise's reply, "I'm sorry, I don't know how-"

"It's just a fluke-"

"No, it's not!" Sakura cried, shaking her head in disbelief as Elise's hand pushed a mess of hair out of Sakura's face, "I don't _get_ flukes! I don't get this! I swear, I've never been with a man, ever!"

"I know...I trust you..."

"And I've only slept here, no one's...no one's ever touched me at all like you have-"

"Sakura," Elise turned Sakura's chin to face her and smiled warmly, "I only have one very important question-"

"Yes, you'll only ever be the one I love, I promise! A-and I swear, the baby _has_ to be yours, somehow!" Sakura buried her face into the crook of Elise's neck and let herself fall into a heavy cry.

"Sakura, I only wanted to ask...i-if...you thought of any names yet."

"H-huh?" Sakura raised her head tiredly, staring at Elise, confused.

"Names, we need to name our little miracle, right?"

"Y-Yeah...w-we do." Sakura said slowly, laying up against Elise, "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, I think Antonia's cute?" Sakura giggled at Elise's reply, and sat up on her elbow, "W-what?"

"Antonia's the name of Leanne's personal guard's captain's mom."

"O-oh...well, to stand by what I said, I'm sure she's cute." Elise chuckled, "Is it a bad name?"

"Not at all, i-it sounds very cute." Sakura assured.

"Well, if it's a boy we can name him Antonio...but you're the one who has to carry our baby, what do you think?"

"I think Leanne's lucky you named her, you're very good at this."

"Well, she has Sakymi for a middle name, 'watching Saky...I always thought of you with that nickname...I considered Hanami, but this was more...subtle, maybe." Elise sighed wistfully, "I was thinking we could do something like that this time...but your people don't use middle names...maybe you should pick first names."

"That's fine, but I want people to know who's responsible for this, so we'll keep you ideas, and I'll say, for a middle name...Elimi, 'watching Eli.'" Sakura smiled, proud of her idea, and lay in Elise's arms.

"When do you think...you, um..."

"Remember a few nights back, that first night? I think...we kinda asked for this, right?"

Elise closed her eyes and hummed, reliving that moment they shared as her essence erupted from her, and deep inside Sakura, "Yes...you're happy with this, right?"

"Uh-huh, I never thought this could happen...but it is."

"Should we ever...do that again?"

"Yes, after the war...we should do that again and again...maybe once every couple of years."

"I wish we did this sooner...Leanne always wanted a sibling." Elise sat up as she realized something, "She's going to be so surprised when she finds out about this."

Sakura sighed and curled against Elise, letting out a deep breath, "You don't think she'll be mad at me, she hasn't been in the temple for long and you're sick, she trusted me to take care of you."

"Oh, believe me, that first night you took _such_ good care of me, this is only proof."

Sakura blushed and turned away, "Well, I'm still worried...but I have to own up to my actions when I see her next."

"Very well...until then, rest...I have so much love to give you before the war starts, and who knows if I'll need to approve of something...if there will be speeches to give...damn, I really must recover soon."

"Speaking of which...I just want to have a priestess over, just to...just to tell me...I just really want it confirmed."

"Alright...I'll send for one, and if she can sense the connection, she'll see that the prophecy is fulfilling with you and me." Elise smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead, "Now, rest." Sakura nodded, and they did.

 The next day a priestess came to visit, and confirmed the couple's suspicions, though the priestess was shocked that it was possible, she nonetheless accepted the fact, and promised to keep their romance secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and I need to explain this somewhere, but Felions, while their average lifespan is similar to that of humans (basically, Usnates), don't show signs of aging until seventy, so the strongest warriors are going to be the oldest, wisest, and possibly decorated in the army, meanwhile Queen Elise is about forty (young, for an elf) and should live until well pass one hundred and forty.


End file.
